


What it's like on the other side

by Logically



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Pokemon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), References to Illness, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logically/pseuds/Logically
Summary: DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Pokèmon or any of the titles or characters associated with it and I do not own Marvel or any of the associated titles or characters associated with it.  This work is purely for writing practice and my own enjoyment,  and I do not make any profit from it.Alola isn't the only place that's effected by the ultra wormholes.  Unbeknownst to anyone they also appeared in other places- specifically in Tony Stark's living room after the Civil War.Or:I have way too much fun  because no one else seems to have realised the crossover potential for this yet.Please note!  This follows the plot of "Pokèmon: Ultra Sun" and not the anime.  Also,  probably not Team Cap friendly.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark & Vision
Kudos: 11





	What it's like on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokèmon or any of the titles or characters associated with it and I do not own Marvel or any of the associated titles or characters associated with it. This work is purely for writing practice and my own enjoyment, and I do not make any profit from it.

During her tenure as an Alolan citizen, Moon had experienced a number of wildly unbelievable things. Having her life saved by a mohawk -wearing guardian Pokèmon that the locals apparently worshipped while a stranger watched had been the first, but obviously not the last. Constantly butting heads with the resident criminal gang had been a surprise, if only because Alola didn't seem like the kind of place to have criminal gang at all. To be fair, no one had seemed to take them seriously- Captain llima certainly hadn't when he'd pretended that they didn't exist in favor of chatting with her when she'd first encountered them. 

Finding out that they we're in cahoots with the local charity organization that turned out to be less about charity and more about cruelly experimenting on Pokèmon had almost come as a betrayal; while Guzma had certainly come across antagonistic and in dire need of anger management lessons, never at any point would she have suspected that he'd be the sort of person to willingly take part in Lusamine's schemes. Then a portal had been ripped open in the fabric of space-time and Lusamine fused herself with a giant jellyfish, unknowingly giving herself severe health issues and traumatizing both Moon and Guzma by doing so - and yep, she didn't really have it in her to stay angry at the ex- criminal team leader after that. 

What was by far the most ridiculous of all though was the fact that OTHER leaders of crime syndacites across the multi-verse had apparently thought it would be a good idea to team up via the Ultra-wormhole portals that had been opened and try to pick up where Lusamine left off- which no. Just no. Worst of all, she'd come face to face with Giovanni, the primary character out of all the boogey-man tales her mother would tell her as a child. It was a fact that not many in Alola seemed to remember- that Moon had grown up in Kanto with all of the associated tales. As a girl, her mother had been sure to instill the fear of Arceus in her by telling tales of Team Rocket's reign over Kanto and Johto, of how if she wasn't careful to not wander too far away from home she would vanish, just like so many Pokèmon and some people had decades before. Facing the man responsible for those tales had brought back fear- soaked memories of clutching tightly to Meowth under the blankets while thunder crashed outside, genuinely afraid that at any moment strange adults dressed in black would come to steal him away. Memories which must have shown on her face, if the smirk Giovanni sent her way before she and her team fought him was any indication. 

Logically, she knew that the man had vanished long before she was even born. After being defeated by a young Kantonian Trainer named Red, Giovanni had simply faded away without facing the consequences for his crimes, leaving the vestiges of his syndicate to be cleaned up by the collective efforts of the police and two young Johtonian Trainers by the names of Gold and Silver. She knew these things, knew them like the fact that she'd faced worse by that piint, but that still didn't stop her from calling her mother afterwards to make sure that she and Meowth we're alright, and it didn't stop the nightmares that followed her for weeks afterwards. 

In the end, challenging the (newly made) Pokèmon League was a walk in the park in comparison. Instead of the fear that cane with facing down someone genuinely malicious (She'd looked up Ghetsis after the battle because the name had been vaguely familar, and YIKES. She'd forgotten about the news coverage she'd seen a few years ago about the violence in Unova,) there was only the expectation to try her best and the determination to meet that expectation. Becoming the first ever Alolan Champion brought pride along with some guilt- she was born in Kanto after all, and didn't the people kind that their first Champion wasn't Alolan? That guilt was swiftly destroyed by Hau when she mentioned the issue to him and he'd called her stupid for even thinking it. Apparently this was because she belonged in Alola anyway- she'd completed the island challenge and been acknowledged by the tapu- ("Is that what that weird bug thing with the mohawk was?" -- "Oh my Arceus, Moon-") 

Now two years to the day she had first set foot in the island region she was standing at the docks on Melemele island with Hau twitching by her side, watching a ship bound from Kanto pull in. Hau's grandfather Hala stood a little way back chatting amicably with Professor Kukui, who had apparently decided that this event was important enough to put a shirt on for. 

"Calm down would you, " she whispered to the boy next to her, "you'll do Lillie no good if you scare the other passengers by screaming." 

Hau didn't even glance at her, eyes trained on the vessel that was in the process of docking. "You know I can't help it! This will be the first time we've seen her in person in years! You could stand to be more excited. " He finished this by sending a narrow-eyed glare her way, as if by failing to match him in excitement she would ruin his reputation. Moon huffed and looked away, but there was a small smile on her face. What Hau didn't know was that his reputation was already changing amongst dome if the uslanders. Oh, there was no doubt that he was as excitable and optimistic as he ever was- that is, to an almost ridiculous extent- but it was tempered now by experience. Out of all the ways the events that took place two years ago had changed the people involved, Hau's differences we're by far the most subtle, but obvious to anyone who had known him for a long time, like the residents of Iki Town had. Gone was the boy who constantly chased after Hala's and then Moon's coattails, and in his place was a responsible and thoughtful teenager. He still wanted to defeat them of course- as proven by his annual challenge of the Pokèmon League and Iki Town"s festival, but that desire was no longer colored by a desperation to prove himself. 

Instead it was a more honest wish to be stronger, although Moon despised what had happened to cause the change. After being unable to protect Lillie and Nebby and them being kidnapped as a result, Hau had spent a lot if time wallowing in guilt- not that Moon had caught on. In the end though she hadn't even been needed- Hau cane to his own conclusions about strength and wanting it after seeing Moon stagger out of the Team Rainbow Rocket Base, hyperventiliating and practically hanging off of Lillie's shoulder. Moon wasn't sure exactly what he had figured out, but she thought it maybe had something to do with bring the person who a lot of people looked up to and sought answers from wasn't all it was cracked up to be especially if it involved fighting c r I m e l o r d s from other d i m e n s i o n s. 

While that had ultimately been for the better, she still hated the loss if innocence that came with it. 

Something of her thoughts must have shown on her face, bevause then Hau was nudging her side. She looked over to find that his attention had completely switched from the vessel to herself, and once he saw her looking he mouthed: "Are you alright?" In response she mustered up the biggest smile she could manage and nodded. The other teenager appeared unconvinced, but let it go and turned back to face the sea. Immediately his eyes blew wide and he was off, screaming "LILLIE!! " as he weaved his way through a crowd of disembarked passengers, some staring after him in confusion and annoyance. 

Just as Moon's smile started to become strained, Hala let out a great booming laugh, drawing even more gazes to their little group. Then people seemed to realize just who they we're staring at, and soon a crowd of tourists we're gathered around her, pushing and shoving in the hopes of catching a glimpse or perhaps an autigraph from Alola's first ever Champion. As she shook hands and smiled, one thought raced through her kind: 

"Oh Arceus kill me now. "

. . . 

Unbeknownst to the people on the docks, a similar scene was playing out several universes away, only with far less joy and with far more hostility. Tony Stark stood outside Avengers Tower with Colonel Rhodes standing perfectly still at his side while Vision hovered in the background. Several black cars with tinted out windows pulled up in front of them and stopped. The pause between the cessation of movement and the doors was almost unbearable, and he had to spend conscious effort to keep his shoulders from hiking up towards his ears. 

The man at his side nudged him a little, and raised his eyebrows in clear question once he had the other's attention. Tony shook his head almost imperceptibly and grittex his teeth: he could do this. 

The passenger side door opened, and Captain America stepped out in all his star-spangled glory. 

As other pardoned criminals stepped out if the vehicles, one thought made itself known in Toby's mind:

Oh God kill me now.


End file.
